


FemHypno's Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnotism, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A female hypno gathers a trainer, and together they search for female Pokemon slaves for Hypno to sexually use.





	1. Hypno meets Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> I use the name Gloria for the Sword and Shield protag. Gloria doesn't care for gym battles so she's just catching pokemon. There'

In the region of Galar, a new pokémon trainer prepares to begin her journey. She wears a green beanie with a white poof on top, a pink dress with a gray vest over it, and green plaid socks with brown shoes. She readies her backpack, filling it with potions, pokéballs, and whatever else she may need on her journey. This girl’s name is Gloria, and she wants to create a family of pokémon, one that will make her feel loved and she could love. She exits her house, and makes her way outside.

Not being close to any lab, Gloria has to find her own first pokémon. Since she doesn’t have a pokédex either, she’s not knowledgeable at all in very many areas. Thats just the type of person Gloria is, she’s dumb but quick to rush into things. Probably due to her not having any friends or lovers… basically ever. It's made her desperate but she’s gonna find friends in pokémon! And she thinks she found one already! On the field near her home, she finds a yellow humanoid shape. She doesn’t have much to hide in order to sneak up on it, but luckily the pokémon's back is facing her.

“Hypno, Hypno Hypno.” Says the pokémon.

“Hypno? It's that psychic type that can hypnotize pokémon! That would be a great starter!”

Gloria reaches into her bag, and takes out a rock, and a pokéball. She’ll have to try to weaken the pokémon before catching it.

As Gloria throws the rock, Hypno looks behind and dodges.  
Hypno’s body is on full display to Gloria.  
Hypno has beautiful yellow skin and a big fluffy collar of white fur surrounding its neck. Seeing two large lumps on the Hypno’s chest, Gloria confirms to herself it's a female Hypno. As Hypno dodges, her boobs jump around, temporarily revealing her pinkish yellow nipples from under her fur.  
“Woah” thinks Gloria  
Hypno used it's ability Forewarn to dodge the attack, and now it's already begun it's hypnosis.  
Gloria is fixated on Hypno’s bouncing boobs. Gloria has even stopped throwing rocks as Hypno seductively moves her chest and sways around.  
Hypno takes out a pendulum from her large fur, and waves it.  
The Hypno thinks  
“This’ll be easy.”  
And she’s right. Gloria just stares at the pendulum, her lack of attention from all her life building up to her not knowing any better. Just staring at the peaceful sway of the silver ring, as Hypno’s fut blows in the wind behind it.  
Gloria is entranced.

“Hypno. Hypno Hypno” Hypno says.  
“Yes Hypno. I’ll do what you say.”  
“Hypno.” A powerful aura exudes from Hypno.  
“You will now understand my language.” Says Hypno.  
“I understand Hypno.”  
“Follow me. What is your name?” Hypno asks, beginning to walk into the nearby forest.  
Gloria follows. “I am Gloria. I’m a girl who rushes into things without thinking and it's caused me to not have any friends.”  
The hypnosis has made Gloria blankly speak only truth.  
“How about lovers? You a virgin?”   
“I am a virgin. I have fingered myself, however I have never used sex toys.”  
“What do you look at while doing that?”   
“I look at women only. I love when one women is extremely forceful to the other. I wish someone would do that with me so I would feel really wanted.”  
“You’re so honest with me.” Hypno stops their walking and grabs Gloria’s hands.  
“How about I reward you?” Asks Hypno  
“I would really love that Hypno.”  
“No no. No more of that Hypno stuff. Call me Master.”  
“Yes… master.”  
“Good. Now for doing that… reward time.”  
Hypno leans Gloria against a tree, and kisses her. Hypno forces her tongue down Gloria’s throat, and feels Gloria’s tongue. She escapes and opens Gloria’s mouth. She spits in Gloria’s mouth. Gloria keeps it in her mouth.  
“That was my first kiss… and it was with a pokémon.”  
“I’ll be taking all of your firsts.”  
Hypno drags her mouth down Gloria’s body, she removes Gloria’s jacket while doing it. This leaves only Gloria’s dress. Hypno keeps going down, until she reaches Gloria’s legs. She licks Gloria’s legs, dragging her tongue like Gloria has never felt before. She pivots her head to under Gloria’s dress. Gloria’s panties are in view of Hypno, and she could see a wet spot.  
Hypno presses her large nose onto the spot, and Gloria bends in response.  
Hypno moves her nose around, stimulating Gloria for the first time, other than her own fingers. Hypno opens her mouth, unveiling her tongue. She licks around Gloria’s panties. She licks and licks causing Gloria to only become more and more wet. Hypno stops and lowers Gloria’s panties. Hypno sees Gloria’s bare pussy, free for her taking.  
“Clean-shaven? You had other intentions for your journey didn’t you? You wanted to become someone’s slut.”   
Before Gloria could respond, Hypno digs her mouth into Gloria’s pussy. She licks inside, and sucks gently. She brings her hands up, and grabs Gloria’s hands holding them down. Hypno licks with rhythm.   
“This is actually… my first time too. But this is what I wanted. I studied all the Hypnos of my tribe knew, and now I might be able to own this girl.”  
Using her studied techniques, Hypno already has made Gloria a wet mess. Hypno snaps her fingers, and lets go of her hypnosis spell on Gloria.  
“I know you’re aware of all that's happened. You enjoy it so let me continue.” Says the Hypno  
Gloria grunts and moans. “N-no this is wrong. You’re a pokémon! I c-cant. But it feels gh-“   
Hypno removes her mouth from Gloria’s wet pussy.  
“A-ah” Gloria moans with a high pitched voice.  
Hypno licks once, then stops, then once, then stops.  
“Wwait stop. I’m so close stop.” Begs Gloria.  
“What do you want?” Asks Hypno  
“I don’t knowww -aaH” moans Gloria  
“You better tell me unless you want this to continue.”  
Through the pleasurable torture Gloria mutters  
“I want to c-cum.”  
“Fine. I’ll let you cum. One condition.”  
“Please please please I've never felt this way before just go fast and let me finish.”  
“Listen. Agree to be my slave and i’ll make you cum. I can easily create a psychic contact. I’ll be your master and trainer.”  
“B-but it's supposed to be the other way around.”  
Hypno slaps Gloria’s sensitive opening.  
“AH-owahhhahs that felt… please stoppp…”  
“Are you gonna do it?” Hypno asks, slapping again.  
“AH- FINE YES NOW PLEASE LET ME CUM.”  
“Then beg your master for it.”  
Gloria looks down with tears in her eyes from the orgasm denial.   
“Please Master. Please make me cum master.”   
Hypno wastes no time and plunges into Gloria’s pussy. She licks and licks deep into Gloria. Gloria grinds her face against Hypno, and moans louder and louder.  
Gloria finally moans one long moan, and orgasms as Hypno licks at her. Once done, Gloria slowly slips down the tree, and sits there. Her new master, Hypno stands up. Hypno looks down at her new slave.  
“Nice to meet you Gloria. Heheh.”  
Gloria is too tired to respond, leans her head to the side and falls asleep. Hypno lays down next to her, and they sleep together.


	2. Hypno Meets Buneary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step for Hypno and Gloria's lesbian adventure.

Gloria slowly opens her eyes. She sees a Buneary from far looking at her from behind a bush. Buneary has her hands in her fleece, surrounding her lower body. The Buneary freezes in fear as she sees Gloria wake and see her. Gloria looks around, still waking. She sees a pokéball next to her, where Hypno slept. She grabs the pokéball and opens it, and Hypno jumps out of it.   
“Gloria! I’m your first pokémon! Good morning!”  
“I-if i’m the slave why are you in a pokéball?”  
“Well on the surface you’ll be the trainer. But in reality, i’ll be the trainer and only us two will know that.”  
“O-oh… okay.. uh anyways there’s a Buneary over there that watched us sleep…”  
“WHAT?” Hypno snaps up, and sees the Buneary still frozen in fear. Hypno approaches, and Buneary starts to scurry away. Buneary trips on a twig and crashes down. She looks up to see Hypno and Gloria above her.  
“B-buneary!” The Buneary says.  
“Whats she say?” Asks Gloria.  
“Hmm. It's gonna be annoying to have to translate everything. I’ll just use my psychic abilities to let you understand every pokémon from now on, okay?”  
“That sounds great!” Says Gloria  
Hypno unleashes a powerful Aura, and Gloria absorbs it.  
“Stop!” Says the Buneary, in a feminine voice. It's clear this Buneary is female.  
“Why were you watching us?” Asks Hypno.  
“W-well…”  
“Were you planning to ambush us?” Asks Gloria  
“N-NO i just.. bumped into you guys while you two were… you know”  
“And you… watched that?” Asks Gloria  
“Y-yes…”  
Gloria hides her face in embarrassment.  
“We can’t let you go for that, you know that right?” Asks Hypno  
“I was just curious let me go!” Buneary pleads, scratching her way off the ground. Hypno grabs her short arms and holds them down.  
“You were curious for a reason. Lets show you what it's like since you’re so curious.”  
Hypno attempts to enter her hand into Buneary’s fleece on her lower body, but Buneary flexes, and the fleece is too thick for Hypno to reach her hand into.  
“Well… thats not gonna work.” Says Hypno  
“Y-yeah so give up!”  
“No way. Gloria, over here. Buneary still has two nipples, lets show her how we can make her feel.”  
Gloria starts running her hand on Buneary’s chest, and Hypno does the same on the right side of her chest.  
“W-wait I don’t even touch my chest!” Says Buneary   
“Then we’ll be showing you a whole new world.” Says Hypno. Hypno starts rubbing around Buneary’s nipples and Gloria follows suit.  
“Wwhy does it feel… like that?” Asks Buneary  
“I told you, we’re gonna make you feel what you’ve been curious about. And maybe also tease you a bit.”  
Hypno starts directly rubbing Buneary’s nipples and so does Gloria.   
“A-ah” moans Buneary.  
“You wanted this, didn’t you Buneary?” Asks Hypno  
“N-no I tried to run!”   
“Yet you fell. On purpose. Don’t a lot of Bunearys have the Run Away ability? Meaning they always are able to run away effectively?” Asks Hypno  
“I don’t-gsh… have that ability… i’m a Klutz.”  
“Well look where being a Klutz got you. Into our hands, and feeling the pleasure.”  
Hypno lets go, and lowers her mouth on Buneary’s nipple. Hypno licks and sucks on Buneary’s nipple while Gloria copies, less effectively.  
“Gsh- having the Klutz ability sucks… I am always released by trainers once they see I have it instead of runaway.” Says Buneary through the pleasure.  
“Why would you want a trainer, when you can feel pleasure like how we’re making you feel?” Asks Gloria  
“Because… I wanna… evolve.” Says Buneary.  
“We Buneary only evolve when we reach max happiness with a trainer… and I cant feel that by myself.”  
“So i’ll catch you and make you a Lopunny!” Says Gloria  
“No.” Says Hypno.  
“Why not?” Asks Gloria.  
“No more questions, keep treating her nipples.”  
Hypno starts sucking and tugging on Buneary’s nipples. Gloria licks and prods the other nipple with her finger.   
“You two… have mercy.” Says Buneary.  
“Oh you want us to stop?” Asks Hypno.  
“I cant just have… my chest touched…” says Buneary.  
“So you want release? The release of us touching you where you’re most sensitive?” Asks Hypno.  
“Yes… please.”  
Oh i’ll do it… if you become my slave.”  
“WHAT?” Asks Buneary.  
“We’ll stop pleasing your nipples if you ask, but we all know you want to finish now. Agree to be my slave like Gloria here, and I’ll give you all the release you want. Gloria will catch you only on that condition.”  
“Gsh… please just touch me down there.”  
“Sign the psychic contract, beg me for it and call me master.”  
“Please, Master, Please make me finish with my pussy.” Buneary lowers her hands, and opens the fleece on her lower body. She reveals her moist pussy, ready for the two to use.  
“Gloria, catch her now.”   
Gloria grabs a pokéball and throws it at Buneary. Buneary goes in.  
1  
2  
3  
Buneary was caught!  
Gloria releases Buneary again, and Hypno practically pounces on Buneary. Hypno grabs Buneary from behind, grabbing and playing with her nipplese.  
“Gloria, please her pussy.”  
“Y-yes master… I've never done this before but… i’ll try.”  
Gloria leans over and starts licking up at Buneary. Buneary moans, having her tits and pussy pleased simultaneously. From behind her, Hypno licks at Buneary’s neck while playing with her chest.   
“This is too… much… i’m… gonna.”  
Upon hearing this, Gloria hastens her pace. Gloria licks faster and faster as Hypno tugs on her nipples and nibbles her neck.  
Buneary glows. Her form obstructing and changing. She elongates and transforms. She’s evolving. Buneary is now Lopunny.  
As she finishes evolving, Lopunny climaxes from the touches of Gloria and Hypno. Lopunny pants and grabs Hypno. Lopunny kisses Hypno deeply, almost as a thanks for doing this to her. Gloria gets up and hugs Lopunny.  
“My team is coming together.”  
Gloria says happily, glad she is starting to get the loved ones she always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Kirlia chapter is next. Lopunny will be played with again, don't worry you won't just get Buneary.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what other pokemon you'd like Hypno to capture! I'll add onto the chapters if its a pokemon I find appropriate.


End file.
